


Hogwarts School of the Uniquie and Talented

by Tellie_Skye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Multi, Other, Private School, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tellie_Skye/pseuds/Tellie_Skye
Summary: Harry gets sent to a private Boarding School after his mother LIly falls ill. After spending most of his life being privately tutored by Lily how will he handle his new school life. How will they handle this cute and adorable boy, who might just be a little bit more naive then everyone is use too?Please let me know if anyone wants this continued, just an old idea i'm posting up to see how it goes.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Hogwarts School of the Uniquie and Talented

With Lily falling ill and having to stay at the hospital, James did the only thing he could do break down in a panic about how he would not only help but raise his fifteen year old son. He didn’t know how to take care of harry, nor what he should or shouldn’t be taught. In his distressing state both his best friends a mister Sirus Black and Remus Lupin could only watch at his idiotic behaviour. 

“James you really should calm down and quite down before you wake up Lily” Remus said as he tried to stop James from clinging to tightly to Lily’s hand.

“Don’t bother Remus, I’m already awake,” an irritated Lily said as she moved into a sitting position, “ James why are you crying?”

As if that question was what he was waiting for James Potter hysterically told his wife his troubles and worries involving Harry. Sirus and Remus both tried to listen to what James was telling Lily but it seemed that the more he spoke the more incoherent his words became until finally both just stared at James in bewilderment as Lily was nodding and patting James back. 

“It’s ok James but really it is quite simple. You don’t need to stress so much” Lily said as she patted her distraught husband on the back and looked at both Sirus and Remus, “ Harry can be enrolled at Hogwarts you know darling”

All three men jumped to their feet as they were about to dispute Lily’s idea when but with one scorching look at them they all shut their mouths and backed off. Sirus and Remus both stepped back and leaned against the wall as they watched James sit back down in his chair pouting.

“None of you guys can take care of Harry yourself because your either too busy” Lily said pointedly looking at Remus and Sirus, “or you don’t know how to” she said looking at James.

“But Lily why do you want to send him there, why can’t you send him somewhere closer or something?” Remus asked.

“One because we know the school, two he already has friends there and we all know he will be looked after and thirdly if he does have any troubles you will be there” Lily said to Remus as she continued to pat James on the back.

I think it will work and I can also get Regulus to keep an eye on Harry, we all know that they do get along like brother” Sirus said as he was leaning against the wall. Remus nodded his agreement and then they both looked at James.

“If that’s what you think what’s best, then fine. I’ll sort it all out with Albus tomorrow and then let Harry know.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry listened to his father and Uncle Monny as thy explained the situation to him. He was being sent off to Hogwarts so he could still get his education since his mother was too ill to teach him but mainly because his father was an idiot and didn’t know how to take care of him. Not that he was upset about it, harry was actually quite ecstatic too finally be able to normal school.

As James stopped talking he glanced at his son and smiled as he noticed the look of excitement on Harry’s face. Of course he was excited James thought to himself, he’s never been to a school before since Lily’s always home schooled him and he’s going to be with his friends. James sighed again as he looked at Harry once more, he really was hoping he was doing the right thing but since it was Lily’s idea and he trusted her to know best for Harry, he was going to go along with it.

“Now Harry you’re quite lucky that Dumbledore is letting us enrol you at Hogwarts, you know you usually would have had to of enrolled last year since they don’t usually let in late comers.”

“I know Dad, you have already told me this twice now” harry replied exasperated.

“Ah ok, sorry son” James said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Harry smiled at his father and hugged him, “its ok dad I have plenty of people there and you know how over protective the Weasly’s are especially Charlie”

“Very true, would love to see someone try to get through Charlie to get to you” James chuckled.

Harry looked up as he heard the front door open and smiled widely as he saw cousin Sirus and Regulus walk in. Sirus grabbed Harry in a back crushing hug before letting him down and ruffling up his hair. “Well are you all ready for tomorrow now Harry”

“Yes Siri, just have to pack away my laptop, mp3 player and I’ll be about done”

“Good job, now me and Reggie here,” Sirus said as he grabbed his irritated younger brother, “will be coming round early to drop you off. And from what I know it’s either Neville or Ron that you will be rooming with.”

“Ok Siri well I’ll make sure I’m ready for you and Reggie” Harry giggled as his cousin gave him a foul look at the use of his most hated nickname.

Sirus and Regulus ended up staying for dinner which was actually quite interesting. One reason was because of James being quite distraught about ‘his baby boy leaving him’ and how he would randomly start crying and then begin to hug his son as he sobbed on his shoulder. The other strange occurrence was that Lily, who had been released that morning but had to have a live in nurse for the next couple of months, was encouragingly telling Harry about her years at Hogwarts and ignoring her distraught husband. The third was that both Sirus and Regulus who were quite use to this behaviour since they did come over quite regularly just continued to chat to everyone normally and eat their dinner. The poor Nurse though who happened to be quite new to her job and not use to such unusual behaviour could only watch in horror as dinner progressed, but one must commend her as she tried to bravely convince Lily that ‘ maybe she would be better off healing at the Hospital where it was nice and quiet’. Unfortunately for her that comment got them all laughing and a smiling Lily just said that this was what she was use to, so this was where she wanted to be. Thought through the whole of dinner if one was to look they would of seen that Harry, even as he was teased sobbed on and listening intently to his mother was bouncing in his seat in excitement at what the next day would bring. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

As Sirus picked up harry along with Regulus, Harry was glad to see that for once Sirus listened to his mother and get there at a proper time, but that could have also been because of Regulus who was well known for being on time unlike his elder brother. Harry’s stuff was packed and after a quite tearful good bye between him and his parents, they were on their way to Hogwarts. The ride which took precisely 2 hours by car was actually quite uneventful, which Harry was fine with since he knew that once he got to Hogwarts all sorts of things would be happening. 

Regulus couldn’t help but smile as he watched his cousins eyes widen as the image of Hogwarts grand castle came into view. As the car came to a stop, Regulus pushed Harry out of the car and threw his arm over his shoulder. 

“You’ll get use to the place after a while but the first time is always the most memorable” 

Harry could only smile and nod at his cousin as he looked around. Sirus then decided to throw each boys bag at them and grinned wolfishly when each glared at him in return for said gesture. As Regulus and Sirus started bickering over maturity and how Sirus really needed to act his age and Regulus needed to ‘chill’ out more. A tall black haired red eyed boy came walking out of the tall front doors and seemed to be heading in their direction.

“ Ah Regulus nice to see you again and this must be your brother Sirus I take it” the boy said as he nodded at both boys and at Regulus nod he then turned and stared at Harry, “ I take it this is then Mr Potter who his joining us this year then”

“Yes but please call me Harry and may I ask who you are?”

“Terribly sorry how rude of me not to introduce myself. I’m Tom Riddle but you may call me Tom. Now I’m the School President and will be showing you to your quarters,” Tom turned to look at Regulus, “now Regulus you can go on ahead as I make Harry here comfortable but I should also tell you that Theodore has been waiting for you to arrive.” 

Regulus thanked Tom and with a quick hug and punch to his brother and a pat on Harrys head, he quickly headed off into the castle. Tom then started to walk off back into the castle and gestured for Harry to follow, so with a quick hug to Sirus and grabbing his stuff Harry followed on behind Tom.

“Now it might take a while to get use to the place but it will happen, if you need anything and I do mean anything please just come to me for help. I’d gladly help you out in any way I can” Tom said as he grabbed me by the shoulder and ushered me in front of him and into a side corridor. 

They continued down past another three doors before Tom lightly touched Harry’s back and moved him so they were in front of the next door. Leaning over Harry Tom opened door and pushed him inside. “This will be where you will be staying, now if I’m correct you’ll be able to choose between either Neville and Ron as your room mate when they get here.”

Harry nodded at Tom and stared awkwardly at the door as he felt Tom staring at him. Just as the room was starting to become uncomfortable the two boys finally arrived. Ron and Neville stumbled through the doorway and both came to a sudden stop as they saw Tom.

“Ahhh Riddle, um what are you doing here?” Ron stumbled out as he looked at Tom frightened.

“Hello Ron, I was just dropping off little Harry here but since it seemed that both you and Neville had disappeared when we arrived I thought I should wait until you had arrived.” Tom said half-heartedly staring down at both boys before turning and smirking at Harry. A more beautiful boy then he’d ever seen. “Though since you boys are now here, I’ll leave you to your room sorting’s. I hope to see you soon Harry” Tom said as he left the room.

“God Harry what did you do, I’ve never seen him be that nice to someone before” Ron said as he walked further into the room and collapsed onto a chair near the door. 

“No idea, but he seems nice, I mean why are you so scared of him” Harry asked as he looked down at his best friend.

“No Ron has a point. Riddle is never nice to someone and when he is its because he usually wants something. Just be careful around him please” Neville said as he moved his arm over Harry’s shoulder and squeezed them.

“Ok guys, I’ll take your word for it. Now I’m sorry to say this but Ron I’m gonna room with Neville and before you say something you’re still my best friend. I just want to be able to sleep which I know won’t happen if I room with you cause your snoring could wake the dead” after saying this Harry couldn’t help but laugh at Ron’s pouting and Neville’s snickering. 

After much mucking about between the three boys Harry was finally able to put his stuff away and shown to the dining area of the school. Neville warned Harry that it could get quite busy and that he should stay close to them. As they walked into the room Harry could see how right Neville was and even though he was trying to stick as close to Ron and Neville as much as possible, Harry still got separated and ended up bumping into someone. 

Thought to calling it bumping would be quite an understatement since they hardly moved as Harry went falling down from what he felt like hitting a brick wall. Looking up, and then up some more Harry felt like he was looking at a giant as the man above him merely quirked an eyebrow at what had happened. As the giant bent down and hoisted Harry up into the air, Harry could only stutter out an apology. 

“Now I’ve never seen you before little kitten, are you new?” the huge silver haired man rumbled out.

“Yes, I’m sorry. Really sorry” Harry said as he continued to stare at the man holding him.

“ah that’s ok but tell me what is your name? or would you prefer me to call you little kitten” 

“No I would not” Harry said pouting, “and my name is Harry now please let me down”

“Ok Harry, I’m Fenrir” Fenrir said as he gently let Harry down.

“Thank you, I am sorry about before but I must be going. Nice meeting you” Harry said as he turned to leave and fled to where he last saw Ron and Neville. 

Fenrir couldn’t help but grin as he watched Harry’s cute little tosh as he ran off.

“Now that’s something I’m gonna have to keep an eye on, or better yet two with the way that ass is moving” Fenrir said wolfishly as he turned and walked towards the table of his group of friends. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Below is the letter sent to the potters from the Headmaster at the School:

To Mr and Mrs Potter

Everyone who is anyone knows about the established school of Hogwarts school of the unique and talented, only a select few each year are invited to attend the school. Most of those selected are younger generation of those who attended the school years before, children of past attendees thought if someone does show exception skill in one or all areas of study offered at Hogwarts school of the unique and talented then they have the opportunity to come to the school on a scholarship. Like any exceptional school, Hogwarts is a boarding school which operates about two thirds of the year where all the student’s needs are attended to. The school also has a large variety of well-known teachers to help any student on their journey and we at Hogwarts are always here to help, we like to see ourselves as your second family and hope that you will to. If you have chosen to come to Hogwarts School of the Unique and Talented we are looking forward to seeing you and hope that your future with us is as you thought it would be.

Teachers:  
Principle- Albus Dumbledore  
Deputy Principle- Dolores Umbridge  
English- Remus Lupin  
Maths- Minerva Mcgonagall  
P.E.- Rolanda Hooch  
I.T.- Filius Flitwick  
Art- Sybill Trelawney  
Drama- Severus Snape  
Chemistry- Horace Slughorn  
Biology- Alastor Moody  
Physics- Septima Vector  
Music- Gilderoy Lockhart  
Animal Husbandry- Rubeus Hagrid  
Agriculture- Pomona Sprout  
Nurse- Poppy Pomfrey  
Languages- Aurora Sinistra  
Substitute- Quirinus Quirrell  
Grounds Keeper- Argus Filch  
Cafeteria- Dobby, Winky and Kreacher

As seen above we have a wide variety of subjects and some of the most exceptional teachers teaching those subjects, during a student’s first year each subject above is showcased so that they have a better chance picking a subject more suited for themselves in their later years. Obviously Math, English and P.E. are compulsory subjects that all students have to take; thought depending on how advanced said student is will depend on what version of the course is recommended to them. I’d also like to note that ay textbooks needed for a class are already included in the overall price of the year and you do not need to actually purchase anything for your children beside the basics such as notebooks, writing utensils, ruler, compass kits and spare clothing for them to use in P.E. 

Throughout a school year many trip, showcases and extra activities happen where students are given a chance to leave the school grounds or parents are given the opportunity to see what your child is up to. Some of these activities include the fortnightly trips to hogsmead, the exchange program that we have running with our sister and brother school, our yearly ball, Halloween events and many many more.

So I dearly hope that this has decided for you weather you should accept us for your future learning’s.

Sincerely  
AlDumbledore  
Albus Dumbledore


End file.
